Happily Never After
by MidnightBlueDragon
Summary: When Batgirl and her friends end up trapped in a different, yet oddly similar fairytale world, they have no other choice than to go along with it. And try as hard as they can to find a way out before they do something they are bound to regret.


Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

This story is supposed to be my idea of what could have happened if the writer for Batgirl did get to a full arc on the team up with Supergirl, Bombshell, Miss Martian, and Stargirl. (Darn the reboot!)

Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

><p>Happily Never After<p>

Chapter 1: Awakening

Stephanie Brown let out a groan as her eyes fluttered open. She felt something cold on her cheek as she realized that she was lying somewhere. Instantly, she pushed herself up into a sitting position. Her eyes glanced down at the cold marble floor in confusion. Where was she and how did she get there? She suddenly felt a sting in her head and then a vicious throbbing refused to stop. Clutching her head in agony, Stephanie let out a string of curses. Standing up slowly, as to not let her headache worsen, the blonde looked around. She was in a foyer of some sorts. It was probably the foyer of a very grand mansion. But the only mansion she knew was the Wayne Mansion. And judging by the extremely white marble floors and starch white walls, this most definitely was not the Wayne Mansion.

"STEPHANIE!" A very shrill voice yelled and Stephanie could feel her headache worsen. She tried to concentrate, to see if she recognized the voice, but her head was burning with pain. She decided that she would give up on thinking until that stupid headache went away. "STEPHANIE!" The voice got louder, pissing off the blonde.

"What?" She snapped angrily as a figure appeared at the top of the stairs and looked down at her. Stephanie aimed a deathly glare at the figure, at the same time examining her. She was middle aged woman with puffy pink lips and tight skin. It was the kind of tight that results after ones has a lot of wrinkles then has a face lift. She had cold brown eyes, which were bordering on being red. They looked like dark abysses, void of all emotions. Her nose was up high in the air while the rest of her facial features were twisted into a horrified expression.

"Did you just back-talk me?" She demanded her voice raspy and rattling with anger. Stephanie decided to keep her silence. She didn't know what was going on, but she was beginning to catch on that pissing off this lady was not a wise choice. Slowly, she shook her head. "Good. Now get to work," she lifted a boney finger and motioned to something behind where Stephanie was standing.

The blonde gave the old woman a strange look before turning around and looking at what she had pointed to. Her blue eyes widened as she muttered under her breath, "You have got to be kidding me."

Behind there sat an old-fashioned bucket with a sponge laying nearby.

"What are you waiting for?" the old woman demanded. "Get to work! And don't forget to put my dress for the ball in my dressing room."

"Ball?" Stephanie repeated as the lady stomped off. She turned towards the bucket and leaned down, realizing for the first time, that she was wearing a rag of a dress that seemed way too familiar for her taste. She looked into the murky water of the bucket and crinkled her nose. There was no way that she was cleaning anything.

Then suddenly something snapped in her brain. Her eyes widened once again as she finally realized what was going on. "I'm in the Cinderella story!" She gasped in disbelief.

* * *

><p>"Wake up, dammit!" Amy Allen felt cold water on her face and she immediately jumped up and got into fighting mode. She narrowed her eyes at the people in front of her. One was a dark skinned boy with a mess of dreadlocks. He was crossing his arms and shaking his head, muttering something about knowing that that was a bad idea. Next to him stood a smirking white haired girl with an eye patch who was resting an arm on a red haired boy's shoulder. The boy was grinning and holding a bucket.<p>

Amy felt her muscles relax as she recognized the people in front of her. "Virgil, Rose, Eddie?"

"Good to see your brain is still functioning," Rose smirked smugly as she ducked down and picked up a silver knight's helmet from off of the ground. Amy noticed for the first time that all three were wearing knights' armor and had swords strapped to their waists. She looked down and saw that she too was wearing armor, but hers had her special insignia on it.

Too distracting to address the obvious diss from the eye patched girl, Amy tried to piece everything together. "What the hell is going on?" Eddie and Rose exchanged an uncomfortable look as Virgil let out an exasperated sigh before glaring at the redhead accusingly.

"This is all _your_ fault," he declared, annoyed.

"No it's not!" Eddie argued before turning with an apologetic look to Amy. "I'm really, _really _sorry, Amy."

"For what?" Amy demanded, completely confused. She was torn between being puzzled and tearing Eddie up for whatever he did that left her with no clue as to where she was or why she was there.

Eddie looked uneasy as he shoved Virgil forward, signaling him to explain. Virgil shot a glare over his shoulder but started to explain anyways, "Yesterday we were on one of our jobs –" Amy noticed the way that he emphasized the word 'jobs', "and Eddie, being the moron he is, accidently pushed you out of a second story building—"

"I said I was sorry, okay?" Eddie snapped, irritated.

"I'm sure you are," Amy narrowed her eyes at him but then deciding to take advantage of her situation. "I'm still blanking out, can you fill me in on what exactly _this,__" _she motioned to the four of them, "is?"

Rose gave her a strange look of disbelief, "You don't remember? We started this gig to make quick cash fast, while using our," she smirked evilly, "_special _talents."

"You really don't remember, do you?" Virgil was starting to look worried.

"We're the Four Knights in Shining Armor!" Eddie announced with a grin as he draped his arm around Amy's shoulder. "And you better recover quickly because we have to get to work in a few hours."

Amy gave a fake, unconvinced cheer, "Yay…" The main thought in her mind was how she got into this messed up world and how to get out.

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to review and tell me what you think!<p> 


End file.
